


Tangledtober Prompts- 2018

by Yaoiluver44



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Bullying, Detentionaire AU, Moon Theory Varian (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiluver44/pseuds/Yaoiluver44
Summary: These are a series of short drabbles that I've written for the Tangledtober! The writing style is experimental for me as is the length (cause I usually write way longer stuff than this!). All I hope is that someone enjoys one of these cause I sure had fun writing them!Warning: ratings may change from chapter to chapter for future prompts! Also, these are all pretty much gonna be unbetaed, so sorry in advance!





	1. Prompt 1- Origin

The first time Varian had seen alchemy was in a book. 

His mother had been reading him a bedtime story about a brave, handsome knight going on a daring journey to rescue the beautiful princess. That had been all nice and good, but Varian's interest had been piqued when she turned onto a page with a dark, cross-hatched sketch. He squinted at the image, of a man hunched over a desk filled to the brim with glass tubes, goggles over his eyes. 

Varian's mother had jumped when he slammed his tiny hand over the picture. He turned to her and asked what the man was doing, what were those things he was holding. His questions had turned into rambling at some point and his mother had smiled gently and pat his head. The book then went forgotten as she spun her own tale; she explained that the man was an alchemist, a person that created to help those he loved and cared about. 

Varian had been enthralled by his mother's words, his eyes sparkling with wonder and enchantment. Sure, the hero was courageous and outgoing, beloved by all who had heard of him, but this alchemist was doing the same thing: saving people. Just differently, with his brain and potions rather than with a sword and shield. Varian felt... something resonate within him that night. 

Maybe alchemy could help his mother stop coughing. 

Maybe alchemy could make his parents smile. 

Maybe alchemy could stop the red flowing from his mother's mouth.

Maybe-.

Varian never got the chance to try. 

He had never really fit in with the other village children. They always wanted to play Thieves and Guards or simply kick a ball around. Varian, on the other hand, had always preferred to sit and read a good book or even sketch in a journal his mother and father had handed him. He tried to be polite and talk to them more when his parents begged him to, but the children always seemed to ignore him. Ostracize him. Varian never understood why, but he got used to it, even grew numb to it. 

It was alright. He had his mother and father after all. 

And, soon afterward, he had alchemy too.

After he became fascinated with alchemy, Varian devoted his whole self to the craft. It felt natural to hold his first test tube, almost like it was an extension of himself. He was captivated, driven to learn all he could so he could help his mother. His mother encouraged and further spurred her son on, always listening to him ramble on about every little thing with a soft look in her eyes. His father, while not as encouraging as his wife, allowed Varian to do as he pleased as long as it did no harm to anyone. 

Of course, that drove him deeper into isolation. 

As time passed slowly, he created more concoctions, more inventions and always showed them to his parents. However, eventually his father started turning a blind eye to his son's activities, simply labeling it as a phase. He hoped that it would soon pass over while his mother, kind, caring mother, always gave him that stunning smile and a kiss. Varian was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life pursuing his passion, to the point where he wanted to share it with the other people in the village. 

Starting with the children.

One day, Varian took his first (as well as his simplest) potion out to show the kids. He desperately wished they could see the beauty of alchemy, could be just as enraptured with it as he was. Maybe, deep in his core, all he wanted was a friend that understood him, but, in the end, it was never meant to be.

He had brought everyone he could into the village square, eyes filled with curiosity at the excitement Varian had promised. He spread a bunch of leaves he gathered from the nearby forest and held out the test tube. Fear rippled through the children, yet they stayed to see what would happen next. Varian, as gentle as a dove, poured one little drop onto the biggest leaf and smiled as it turned a nice bright pink. 

Everyone didn't take it as well as he thought.

The children huddled together and stepped back, screaming in terror. Instead of yelling in wonder, they instead cried that it wasn't natural for a liquid to turn something pink like that. Varian, distressed at their reaction, tried to fix it by putting it in his hair. After all, the girls loved the shade he had spent hours perfecting; who wouldn't want to have pink hair? He grinned as the kids grew still at the sight and it appeared as if maybe Varian had gotten through to them. 

At least, until the first rock was hurled at him. 

A lone boy near the front of the group had picked up a rock near his feet and flung it at Varian, shouting insults and the others followed suit. They all called him a witch, an abomination, a monster, all because they didn't understand the science at play. Had called it witchcraft and magic instead. Varian dropped his test tube and shielded his head, ripe tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he ran. The children chased him all the way back to his home and straight into his mother's arms. The pair had looked to Quirin for comfort, but he had turned his back on Varian. 

That was the coldest Varian had ever felt. 

It was shortly soon after that his father had told him that his mother was gone, never to return.

It didn't take long for them to move to another faraway village: Old Corona.

His father hadn't told him, but Varian knew it was his fault.

It was always his fault. 

But Varian hadn't meant to disappoint his father. All he had wanted was to make him smile again with the thing had loved the most.

It was different now. 

Starved of attention and affection, all Varian started wanting was acknowledgment, a word or two from his dad that let him know that he was on the right track, that he was helping people.

Just like the alchemist from that book all those years ago.

He wanted to better the lives of other people, wanted to revolutionize the world of science but, most of all-.

Varian wanted to make his father proud.


	2. Prompt 2- Magic

Varian didn't work with _magic._

 

He worked with alchemy. The two were drastically different.

 

Alchemy relied on _science_ and _inventing_ and _innovation_ and had a deep, rich history and complexity.

 

Magic? It was the stuff of fairy tales and legends, an invisible force that was wielded by evil sorcerers and terrible witches.

 

That was the thing: magic was never seen as good and alchemy was blackened, stained by it as well. Only when it benefited humans was that notion ever brushed aside.

 

Like when the magical flower called the Sundrop was discovered and used to heal the queen of Corona.

 

But that was some tall tale that had been passed down from generation to generation, one full of hope and radiance. It was only meant to bring relief to people's minds. It was never really thought of as real and it quickly became merely a rumor that trickled across the land.

 

His mother had told him the story of the kidnapped princess when he was little and he had always wondered what the flower looked like, what it smelled like. Maybe even then the little alchemist inside of him had been trying to break free, but Varian remembers that he believed in the magic of the Sundrop once upon a time.

 

Of course, now he knew better.

 

Magic was a curse, a plague upon their kingdom. It was hurting alchemy's chance of growing and becoming celebrated but, more than that, it had already hurt Varian.

 

Emotionally and physically.

 

So, when the princess of Corona and her lady-in-waiting had come waltzing into his lab spewing nonsense about magical hair, Varian was determined to solve the mystery of her unbreakable hair with alchemy.

 

First he would prove it to them. Then he would prove it to his father.

 

Maybe that would make him proud.

 

Of course, that was before he had disappointed him once again.

 

Varian had been.... lost after his latest failure. He had wandered around the outside of his village a bit before he had found something. When he inched closer, his eyes widened at the sight of large, spiky rocks. He bit his lip as he stepped forward. He knew they hadn't been there before and that was enough to solidify his interest in them.

 

It all went downhill from there.

 

Well, it had all been going okay for a while.

 

Varian thought he was actually forming friendships with Rapunzel and her friends. He understood that they couldn't visit him every day, but he and Cassandra had grown closer on the day of the Exposition. They even entrusted him with a secret!

 

It really was incredible, the way the rocks showed signs of reacting to Rapunzel's hair. The blue glow he had witnessed that day was beautiful, unlike any other he had seen before. It urged him to pour every ounce of himself into his research concerning them.

 

Even more so when they started destroying Old Corona.

 

Varian grew frantic. More and more, he forewent sleep and eating all in his efforts to create something, anything, to get rid of the rocks that were invading his village. After almost destroying it, the others in the village may not have believed him, but all Varian wanted was to save his new home.

 

To save his dad and newfound raccoon friend.

 

That had to make his dad proud.

 

All it took was one, stupid little thing to mess that all up: _magic_.

 

One little brush of the rocks with ungloved hands had caused a spark of blue to flash before his eyes. With adrenaline running through his veins, Varian had held one, that familiar glow appearing once more. Panicked, he noticed his hair was alight, just like Rapunzel's had been. He let go as if the rock had burned his flesh and fell to his knees.

 

He didn't have a logical explanation for what had happened.

 

He didn't even know if science held the answers.

 

Magic. He couldn't let it ruin his life again.

 

So Varian snapped his glove back into place and ignored it.

 

Locked away that part of himself, that part of him that he could grow to hate and fear if he let it fester in his mind.

 

Alchemy could fix all of their problems anyway.

 

It just had to.

 

Until his father was encased in amber, that is.

 

Then magic would rear its ugly face and shove Varian to the ground, leaving him helpless and vulnerable.

 

Magic wasn't some fantastical concept like the adults pictured it in the story books; it was cruel and heartless and merciless.

 

The good magic, rare and far in-between, was hoarded by the rich and powerful. This, Varian knew first-hand. Because if the king had just been a bit more generous, a bit more selfless, countless people could've been saved.

 

His mom-.

 

Everybody hated magic in Corona.

 

But no one hated it more than Varian.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this drabble, I was inspired by someone's observation that I read on Tumblr that magic is never really portrayed as positive in the series, so I took it from there! I hope my characterization isn't that bad and, again, I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. Prompt 3- Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone reads the drabble, I have to make a note that this one takes place in an AU I'm writing based off one of my favorite shows ever, Detentionaire. Side note, this technically makes it a crossover cause I include Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6. XD I should also add that it takes places in more modern time! I hope you enjoy!

Prompt 3- Crew

 

Varian had never really been a part of a crew.

 

Then again, Varian never really had any friends to begin with.

 

He didn't know how absolutely _incredible_ it was to have them.

 

Contrary to popular belief, being a child genius wasn't all that cracked up to be. In fact, Varian thought it downright sucked. Sure, he was promised fame and fortune time and time again, but the thing was that he didn't care about any of that stuff.

 

Not. One. Bit.

 

From a young age, Varian had been obsessed with chemistry and physics, more specifically, with what they could do. As a toddler, his teacher had stopped him from creating a battery with the orange his father had packed for him. And, from what he had heard, it only escalated from there.

 

The other children... weren't particularly interested with him. On the first day of kindergarten, plenty of the boys and girls had teased him for his buckteeth and the blue strip in his hair. He had almost broken down because his mother had always assured him that they had made him special.

 

At least, until she had died.

 

His dad hadn't told him, but Varian could tell. He was too smart not to know. It was at his mother's funeral when he first thought that ignorance would be better than knowing. The second time was that day after made that stupid battery, the day the teacher started ignoring him in favor of the other children that actually needed to be taught.

 

Varian remembers sitting in a corner of the room, library book in hand as he watched the teacher laugh along with the other children. The ones that had made fun of him, had made him feel inferior. Was he really so smart that he didn't need any friends? That he didn't deserve any attention? He knew something was wrong with what had been happening, but he couldn't say what.

 

That was the first time he felt like his own intelligence was a curse.

 

Forced into isolation, Varian devoted himself to learning other forms of science. He made it his goal to try and develop a general understanding of every kind that existed, for there was nothing else to occupy his time with. Every time he tried to talk to someone, they either dominated the entire conversation or just left because 'Wow, the almighty Varian is taking the time to talk to a lowlife like me?'

 

Varian never thought himself above anyone. They all just naturally assumed it, and they should've known what happens when you assume things.

 

Still, he grew and, along with his body, so did his love for chemistry. After the whole incident with the battery, his dad had always urged him to drop his life's passion in favor of socializing and the like. When he was little, Varian had thought that all his father needed was to see what he was made of. That simple wish, to see his father smile at and praise him, had turned into an obsession with making him proud.

 

Varian would always try to let his inventions and creations be his first introduction, to let them talk for him. His fame and fortune swelled with his intelligence, going on to win many science expositions and contest, but still his dad continued to ignore him.

 

Had he done something wrong? That thought often passed through Varian's mind, for why else would his father continue turning a blind eye to his only son, his own blood and kin?  
  
Varian must've been a disappointment. That's the only thing he could think of. That had to be the reason.

 

That was his worst fear.

 

And it was realized when he had blown up the Chemistry lab at his old school.

 

The memory of his dad's disappointment would forever be burned in Varian's brain.

 

It was at that moment that he truly felt alone in the world.

 

That was the first time Varian wanted to claw out the damned brain that granted him his 'vast intelligence.'

 

He truly though he would die alone at that rate. That is, until his first day at New Corona High.

 

Everything changed from the moment Rapunzel had plopped in the seat next to his and claimed that she would be his first friend. He had been confused and, to be quite honest, sort of creeped out because seriously, who even does that? But her friend, Eugene, had been quick to reassure him that she was like that to everyone.

 

Varian had been quite skeptical at first, but Rapunzel and Eugene allowed him to be himself. They didn't expect him to change, not for them, not for anyone. No one had ever told him that before. It was a very much welcomed change of pace.

 

It got even better when he met Hiro.

 

Hiro was apparently another child genius like Varian, except he had a penchant for technology instead. Hiro actually understood what Varian was feeling, what he had went through in the past. But, unlike Varian, Hiro didn't really care about making friends and, at times, it even sounded like he didn't even want to.

 

And maybe he didn't have to worry about that after becoming friends with Varian.

 

Varian seldom got to talk with other people his age, but with Hiro, he could ramble on for hours and he would understand everything he was saying. Okay, a majority of it. And the same applied to Varian. With Hiro as his friend, Varian felt invincible.

 

For once in his life, Varian felt like things were actually going right for a change.

 

Things would get better. At least, that's what his crew said and, for once, he actually believed it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this prompt, instead of focusing on where everything started, I chose the start of something else! The start of Varian's obsession to make his father proud. It was the first thing to pop into my head and I thought it was rather creative! Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
